FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a boat hitch and more specifically a structure for latching or hitching the bow of a boat to a boat trailer to provide efficient and safe withdrawal of a boat from the water and hitching the boat to the trailer to enhance the safety factor in towing a boat and trailer over the highway. The boat hitch includes a pivotal latch mounted on the forward end portion of a boat trailer which is associated with a cam-type keeper on the bow of the boat in which the keeper includes a curved cam ramp extending from a shallow forward end to a rearward end having greater depth and a keeper surface generally extending vertically at the rearward end of the cam ramp. The latch includes a pivotal pawl that is locked in a vertical position in engagement with the keeper surface when the boat is locked on the trailer with the pawl being manually released and pivoted to a generally rearwardly extending horizontal position for releasing the boat to enable it to move off the trailer when launching the boat into a body of water.